After the war
by fredandgeorgerule
Summary: A little series of drabbles about various characters who lost somebody during the war. I kept them as canon as I could. this is my first attempt to fanfiction so please r&r!
1. Andromeda Tonks

Andromeda Tonks lifted her grandson, Teddy, from his crib. She looked him in the eyes. They were blue now, just like his father's. But they weren't naturally blue. No one knew their true colour. It always changed, a talent Teddy inherited from his mother. Metamorphomagus. Just like Dora. Andromeda put him back into the crib, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her daughter, her little Nymphadora, who left this world too fast. Her daughter's husband, Remus, young and haunted by his own memories and his 'furry little problem' as he used to call it Teddy's parents, who died fighting for what they believed in. Andromeda looked at Teddy, who, for now, had pink hair and blue eyes. In him, she saw both Dora and Remus. And that exact moment, Andromeda Tonks made a promise to herself: she would protect the little boy. With her own life if she needed to. And not once in her life was she so determined to keep a promise.


	2. George Weasley

George Weasley lifted his eyes until he met his own gaze on the front glass of the shop. Even now, six months from _that_ day, he felt that this wasn't himself looking him in the eyes. It felt like his brother was still there, staring back at him. But he wasn't. He would never be again. He fought back the tears that were threatening to roll on his cheeks. _Not here_ , he said to himself, _not now_. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron, whose eyes were fixed on the sign with the new name of the shop.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes" George replied. He'd thought this change over and over again but he hadn't changed his mind. He was sure.

"Then let's go. The grand re-opening is in two hours"

Two hours later the shop was full with old and new customers who came to the re-opening of the shop that had lasted during the war and closed afterwards. But nobody, _nobody_ noticed the change in the name from "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" to "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"

* * *

A/N: Soooo, this was the second chapter in this fic. Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review! I welcome feedback! Even if you say that this was the worst fic you ever read, it really helps! Anyway, who should I do next?


	3. Sirius Black

**Every character you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing, although I wish I did.**

… _By the time this letter reaches you, I will_ _be_ _dead . But I will have died trying to play a role in Voldemort's downfall. I stayed in his shadow long enough. You know, I regret not coming with you when you ran away. If I had, things may have been different._ We _may have been different. But I don't have the Gryffindor courage you always had. Please, don't lose that courage throughout the war. Stay exactly as you are, and promise me you won't let the darkness swallow your world._

 _Your brother,_

 _Regulus Black_

The letter fell from his hands, and tears fell from his eyes. Regulus was dead. _Dead._ Sirius thought of everything he had ever said and done to his brother, regretting every single one of them. If he was there for Regulus, if he didn't want to be a stupid, stubborn rebel, Reg might have been alive now. But now it was too late. He sat on the couch heavily, with the very last words his brother had written to him engraved in his mind for ever. _Stay exactly as you are, and promise me you won't let the darkness swallow your world._

"I won't Reg. I won't"

* * *

Two years passed by, and he still kept that promise. He kept it until the Halloween of 1981. Until the day he killed his friends by convincing them to trust the wrong person. Until the darkness swallowed them. Swallowed his world. That day, Sirius knew, he didn't let down only his friends, but also his brother.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I enjoyed writing this one, since I love the Marauders, and especially Sirius. Anyway, who should I do next? Tell me, and see you soon!


	4. Percy Weasley

**Every character you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing, although I wish I did.**

He looked at the spot where the wall had fallen. He could see an arm under the rumbles. He reached it and he pulled the body out. At the sight of his face, he nearly fainted. The dead boy's flaming red hair was dusty. His eyes were still open, and he smiled very lightly.

 _**The ghost of his last smile**._

Percy screamed.

 _**"No, no, NO! Not him! Not Fred!"**_. Tears streamed down his face but he didn't notice them. Percy shook his brother's lifeless body in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life. No use. Fred was gone. _Gone._ The always-up-to-something prankster had died. And Percy knew that George would die with him. At once, Percy realized that he had just lost two of his brothers. The brothers he always took for granted. Immediately, he regretted everything he had done to his family in the past two years. He regretted avoiding them, distancing himself from them. That exact moment Percy Weasley realised that he couldn't live without his family. He just wished it hadn't take Fred's death to realise that.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter! Many many thanks to Emz Fan for giving me the idea! Tell me what you think and who else you'd like me to write! I'm thinking Fabian and Gideon, Molly's brothers. What do you think about that?

A/N2: The sections that are separated from the rest of the text with two ** are phrases I took from the books, and they are a product of JK Rowling's fantasy


	5. The Prewetts

**Every character you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing, although I wish I did.**

They were fighting back to back. Twins, inseparable even during a fight. Until…

"You right there, Gid?" Fabian Prewett asked.

"Good Fab" his brother, Gideon, answered. Fabian muttered "Me too", and concentrated on his opponent, Rodolphus Lestrange. A couple of minutes and a lot of curses later, Lestrange was on the ground, disarmed and with his wand arm broken thanks to a well-aimed bone breaker spell. Fabian turned on his heel, so sharp that he could have apparated, to help his brother deal with -who else?- Bellatrix Lestrange. He managed to stun her, eventually, but it was too late. Her killing curse had already hit Gideon full in the chest. He stumbled, then fell, lifeless. Fabian could feel something inside him dying as well. His partner, his brother, his _twin_ was lying there, before his eyes, dead. Fabian gripped his wand tightly, ready to fight whoever tried to attack him. But nobody had the chance. 'Plan Fiyete' was called. That meant than Fabian had to apparate back to the headquarters, taking some dead or injured with him. He grabbed his brother's body and apparated.

Two weeks later, Fabian was getting ready for another onslaught when his younger sister, Molly, came in the room.

"Fabian?" she called.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please"

"Why would I do something stupid? And anyway, why are you here? Don't you have a husband?"

"I came to see how you are. It's been two weeks since…." She trailed off. Both of them knew what she was talking about.

"Molly, stop it. You can't understand how I feel, and I wish neither you nor your children ever will," said Fabian, slightly angry. He did expect an answer, but not the kind of answer she gave him:

"OK, but do me a favor. Make her pay for what she did"

"Don't worry sis. She will die from the wand of a Prewett", he smiled and apparated. But little did they know that this was the last conversation they would ever have. Because, that day, Fabian Prewett was captured by Death Eaters and tortured to death.

Years later, Molly Weasley neé Prewett, saw Bellatrix dueling with her daughter. Memories of her older brothers flooded her mind. She was too weak to help them back then, but she could help her daughter now. She pushed Ginny aside and faced Bellatrix.

"Away from my daughter you BITCH!", she bellowed and killed the Death Eater. Bellatrix went down with a look of sheer surprise on her face. Molly grinned. _You were right Fab_ , she thought to herself, _she died from the wand of a Prewett_.

A/N: Well, this was a long one! Hope you liked it! For the record, 'fiyete' is the greek word for 'leave' and it's pronounced fi-ye-te as in pig, yet and ten respectively. Anyway, I will try to update again soon, but we are writing tests this period in school and I don't have much time. Btw who would you like to see next?


	6. Remus Lupin

**Every character you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing, although I wish I did.**

The red light hit him full in the chest. He stumbled and fell. Through the Veil, and not even a body came out the other side. He was gone. _Gone_. Sirius was _gone_. The –once- cheerful prankster, the man who had gone through so much, was now dead. Remus stopped himself from going into the Veil behind him, although he desperately wanted to. He had to be here. For Harry, whom he also had to stop before going after Sirius. And Remus had to be strong. No matter what. He knew it was going to be difficult. All of his childhood friends were dead now. Only that filthy rat was still alive, but Remus didn't consider him a friend anymore. No, his oldest friends were dead. He was alone. He was the last Marauder.

A/N: Hi! Long time, no see! I actually wrote this one a while back, but forgot about it and never posted it. Yeah, I'm a bloody idiot. I probably won't be posting for a while, although 9th grade isn't demanding, but my parents think I spent too much time on the computer and this is my last day with computer access. Who should I do next, and also: in the previous chapter, there was something nobody caught, or at least they didn't say it in the reviews: Fabian said to Molly: "You can't understand how I feel, and I wish neither you nor your children ever will". That was meant to be a reference to Fred's death in DH. Anyway, goodbye for now! (wow this a/n is longer than the actual chapter)


End file.
